Seto Kaiba Dies In A Car Crash
by Elemental King
Summary: Seto Kaiba Dies :(


SETO KAIBA DIES IN CAR CRASH  
  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, is dead. He died in a car crash when a drunk driver hit the part of his limousine that he was in. He fought for his life for 3 days in the Domino City hospital. He lost. Seto Kaiba leaves behind a little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, and a fiancé, Mickey Salinas- Wheeler. He..  
  
This was the opening headline and paragraph of the Wednesday paper. Yugi had been reading it, but he had to stop. Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and especially Joey (Mickey was his sister) had been staying at the Kaiba mansion and comforting Mickey and Mokuba. While Yugi was reading the paper, Mokuba had been clearing out his e-mail, when he saw a new one. It was labeled MOKUBA!!!THIS IS URGENT!! So he opened right away. What was in it blew him away. "Seto" he breathed. It was a letter from Seto. It read as follows-  
  
Hiya kid.  
  
I may be gone, kid, but I'll always be there for you. You were the only way I got through some of the days. I'll miss you probably more than you'll miss me. Wherever I am, I'll always watch over you, and I'll always find my way back. Have I ever lied to you before? When you're wishing I could come back, and you're sad inside, just remember:  
  
I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around,  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
  
I'm your shadow on the ground,  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
I'm your imaginary friend.  
  
  
  
Mokuba couldn't read anymore. He was crying too hard. He just cried and cried.  
  
In her room, Mickey was checking her e-mail. I realize that I've not told you much about Mickey. She's Joey's little sister, right between him and Serenity. When she was born, she was put up for adoption because of a health problem her parents couldn't accommodate.  
  
The Salinas's adopted her. When she was 16 (one year younger than Joey) she moved in with Seto Kaiba, who had adopted her when her foster parents died. She finally met her real family. She and Seto got engaged when she turned 20. She was 21 now. She had long dark brown hair, and eyes just like Joey's. She was real pretty, and was borderline genius when it came to reading and writing. She, too, found a letter from Seto.  
  
Hey sweetheart.  
  
Yeah, it's me. As if I didn't bother you enough in life, I'm gonna bother you from the grave now. I may be dead, but I'll still be there. You realize that when you're lonely, you can still talk to me. I can hear you, and I'll find a way to answer back. I don't have a problem with you dating again when you feel you're ready; I'd actually prefer your life not getting put on hold because of me. When you're lonely, and missing me, and wishing I'd come back, remember:  
  
I'm already there,  
  
So don't make a sound,  
  
I'm the beat of your heart,  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down,  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
And I'll be there 'til the end,  
  
Can you feel,  
  
The love that we share,  
  
I'm already there.  
  
  
  
For the first time, Mickey broke down in tears.  
  
Mokuba went into Mickey's room that night. He couldn't be alone. Not now. They checked Seto's mail together.  
  
Hey you two!  
  
I figured you'd end up here. I miss you both. Here's one last rhyme for you to share.  
  
I'm already there,  
  
Take a look around,  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind,  
  
And I'll be there 'til the end,  
  
Can you feel,  
  
The love that we share,  
  
I'm already there.  
  
  
  
Mokuba just looked at Mickey, who smiled down at him. One thousand happy memories ran through their heads, ending with the last time they talked to Seto. He was picking up his tuxedo for the wedding. He told them how much he couldn't wait. How handsome Mokuba would look in his suit. How, if he died right then, he wouldn't mind, because he felt fulfilled, knowing that he had been a part of their lives.  
  
Remembering this made them cry. Remembering him made them both happy and sad. So they cried. They cried together. 


End file.
